La vie des stars de Konoha
by GotDay
Summary: La série de Naruto est célèbre dans le monde, sur un un plateau de télévision, le team 7 dévoilent les réelles relations entre les différents protagonistes de la série. Découvrez la vie des star de Konoha! Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à l'univers de Naruto et à Kishimoto Masashi.


Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à l'univers de Naruto et à Kishimoto Masashi.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

À Konoha, tous ceux qui y vivaient connaissaient le célèbre couple de la série Naruto. Tout le monde avait suivi les aventures du jeune héro blond depuis plus de quinze ans sur leur petit écran ainsi que des films au cinéma. Les jeunes acteurs avaient grandi dans ce monde du show-biz, sous le regard du public qui aimait lire des nouvelles sur eux.

Si les jeunes acteurs avaient grandi en même temps que le tournage de la plus connue série dans le monde, dans la vraie vie, les relations n'étaient pas les mêmes à l'écran. On avait pu découvrir sur des émissions télévisés où la team 7 de la série étaient invités, maintenant qu'ils étaient tous majeurs et responsables, ils avaient décidé d'avouer certaines vérités.

Ainsi le public apprit par Naruto :

« Moi et Sasuke on s'est souvent battu à cause des filles, surtout à cause d'une ! »

Sakura avait souri montrant que c'était elle. Et le journaliste leur demandèrent :

« Est-ce vraiment un triangle amoureux entre vous trois ?

« Oh, non ! Jamais ! Répliqua Naruto rapidement alors que Sasuke suivait l'interview d'un air affable se demandant ce qu'il foutait là. »

Sakura perdit son sourire. Ces gars étaient vraiment les pires c... de l'univers ! Elle aussi était jolie !

« Alors qui est la fille pour laquelle vous êtes-vous battus ? Questionna le journaliste curieux.

« Hors tournage, c'était Hinata ! Je crois qu'elle a beaucoup d'admirateur que ce soit le staff ou les collègues ! Sakura ne fait vraiment pas le poids face à la popularité d'Hinata ! Rajouta Naruto en souriant. Sasuke et moi on s'est même disputés avec le directeur lors du premier baiser qu'on a échangé, parce qu'il voulait que je le fasse avec Hinata. À la fin, vous savez tous avec qui j'ai échangé mon premier baiser !

« Tout façon, ce n'était pas le premier pour moi, je préfère ça à ce que tu touche Hinata, intervint Sasuke avec un sourire carnassier.

« C'est bon pas la peine de te vanter ! Se plaignit le blond.

« Sasuke si ce n'est indiscret avec qui avez-vous échangé votre premier baiser ?

« Hinata, bien sur ! Répondit simplement Sasuke en fixant Naruto avec un regard triomphant.

« Tu as du la menacer ou la forcer, j'en suis sur ! Attaqua Naruto.

« Pense ce que tu veux !

« Bon sinon, à part de parler d'une personne qui n'est pas là, n'avez-vous pas d'autre sujet ? Demanda Sakura un peu froidement et coupant la dispute des deux autres. »

Le journaliste se reprit même si il trouvait le sujet d'Hinata intéressant, il était aussi un fidèle fan de la jeune brune.

« Alors, ça fait déjà plus de quinze ans que vous connaissez, êtes-vous tous amis ensemble ?

« Je..., commença Naruto

« Je pense qu'on a tous ce sentiment que ce soit pour le staff qui font un super boulot ou nos collègues dans la série, reprit Sakura montrant qu'elle savait elle au moins se tenir sur un plateau de télévision.

« J'ai vu qu'il y a eut une demande plus qu'importante pour les publicités pour Sasuke et Hinata, est-ce que vous ne vous sentez pas un peu jaloux de ça ?

« Oh, je ne suis pas du tout jalouse, je suis contente pour eux ! Puis, je m'intéresse plus à développer en ce moment ma carrière de chanteuse.

« Moi, je suis grave jaloux ! Hinata a fait une pub sur les robes de mariées, et Sasuke jouait le rôle du mari, se lamenta Naruto piteux.

« Je ne fais pas que le jouer, je le suis aussi ! Informa Sasuke imperturbable. »

On entendit les mouches volés après l'annonce de cette bombe. Le journaliste ne savait même pas quoi dire. Sakura se tourna de rage vers le brun. Le blond éclata de rire.

« Tu l'as vraiment fait ! Hinata va te tuer, j'en suis sur, au moins, je serais enfin débarrassé de toi ! Se moqua Naruto.

« Attendez, vous voulez dire que vous êtes vraiment mariés, tous les deux ? Interrogea le journaliste estomaqué. »

Sasuke hocha simplement la tête.

« On croyait tous que c'était une fausse relation pour cacher la relation qu'entretenaient Naruto et Hinata ! Mais c'est vraiment vrai, vous êtes ensemble ?

« La seule fausse relation ici est celle que le directeur a mis dans la série ! Informa Sasuke.

« Ma relation avec Hinata est réelle, à part je ne suis qu'un simple ami !

« Un harceleur, un stalkeur, un pervers, un fan hystérique, je dirais plus ça qu'un ami, répliqua Sasuke.

« P... j'en ai plus que marre qu'on parle que d'elle, même quand elle n'est pas là, elle est ch..., explosa Sakura détruisant ainsi en quelque seconde toute l'image de jeune fille parfaite bien sur tout rapport. »

Le journaliste la regarda avec de grands yeux. Alors que Naruto explosa de rire et Sasuke lui lança un regard mauvais.

« Elle a tenue quand même trente minutes, c'est un record, s'amusa à faire remarquer le blond.

« Tu aurais pu quand même te retenir, Hinata si elle regarde l'émission, ça va encore la blesser, tu es vraiment qu'une sale furie ! Contra Sasuke.

« Stoppe de la protéger de tout ta petite princesse parfaite, je lui ai dit en face que je voulais plus voir son visage, et je la vois toujours sur chaque panneau d'affichage ! Je suis sur qu'elle le fait exprès !

« Elle a refusé la plus part des offres à cause toi, tu sais ? L'informa le brun.

« Je ne lui ai rien demandé pour ça ! Puis, elle peut bien disparaître, tout façon même dans la série, elle n'était qu'une ombre alors pourquoi tout le monde est si gentil avec elle ! Je suis la seule héroïne de cette série ! Elle n'est rien qu'un lot de consolation, s'emporta Sakura. »

Sasuke se leva et quitta le plateau sans plus un mot.

« Pouvez-vous couper ce passage lors de la diffusion ?

« Sakura, p..., tu ne pense qu'à ton image ! Pense un peu ce que tu viens de faire, Sasuke ne te pardonnera pas même si Hinata ne t'en voudra pas, donc débrouille toi avec cette émission toute seule, je me barre aussi ! »

Naruto quitta aussi le plateau. Sakura toujours souriante se tourna vers le journaliste comme si rien n'était arrivé.

« Vous pouvez couper tous les passage où ils sont ! Tout façon, ils ne savent parler que d'Hinata !

« Je suis navrée mais l'interview était en direct, on ne peut rien couper ! Lui dit le journaliste pas vraiment désolé car elle l'avait bien mérité. »

Sakura perdit complètement son faux sourire pour regarder la caméra aussi pale qu'un linge blanc.

« Attendez, je peux tout expliquer, se reprit-elle. C'est juste une blague entre nous ! »

Elle se mit à rire nerveusement alors que le producteur disait d'en finir.

« Bon, nous voilà à la fin de cette émission spécial Team 7, nous avons appris beaucoup de chose surprenante, à la semaine prochaine nous accueilleront la jeune Hinata … Uchiha.

« Non, mais laissez moi m'expliquer, supplia Sakura. »

L'émission se coupa à ce moment. Tous ceux qui l'avaient vu avaient été déçus par le comportement hautain de Sakura et avaient tous compris pourquoi Sasuke et Naruto avaient quitté le plateau.

Cependant, Hinata qui avait été la cible de la rose, convia Sakura à venir avec elle pour le tournage de la semaine suivante ce qui surprit la production et les téléspectateurs :

« Vous n'êtes pas fâchée par rapport à ce que Sakura a pu dire sur vous ? Questionna le journaliste en fusillant la rose du regard.

« Oh, mais non, cela m'a bien fait rire! Si vous avez continué le tournage vous aurez compris que c'était une simple caméra cachée ! Avec les deux autres, ils avaient tout prévu, on voulait juste faire une petite blague mais elle a été prise au sérieux ! En faites, j'attendais Sasuke dans la voiture pour venir sur le plateau, mais il fallait trouver une excuse pour qu'il quitte le plateau sans ça paraît bizarre ! Nous sommes vraiment désolés d'avoir pu heurter et blesser les fans et ceux qui ont regardé. Sakura est vraiment une gentille fille.

« Je suis vraiment désolée de mon comportement et que la surprise se soit mal déroulée par ma faute, s'excusa humblement Sakura

« Donc pour nous faire pardonner, voici mon mari Sasuke et le grand héro de la série Naruto, ajouta Hinata à la surprise de tous. »

Le journaliste regarda les deux invités surprises venir prendre place à côté des filles. Sasuke à côté de sa femme et Naruto à côté de Sakura.

« Je n'aurais pas pensé lors de la dernière émission que la team 7 serait aussi vite réuni. Nous nous excusons envers Sakura, on n'avait pas compris que vous ne jouez qu'un rôle ! Vous êtes vraiment une bonne actrice, commenta le journaliste admiratif.

« Oh, il n'y a pas de soucis, on aurait vraiment pu penser que c'était réel, dit-elle en souriant.

« Même moi, j'y ai cru, compléta Sasuke.

« Haha, tu es drôle Sasuke ! Vu qu'on avait tout prévu ensemble, tu savais bien que c'était faux, elle lui lança un coup d'œil nerveux.

« Ah, oui, c'est vrai...

« Avez-vous des questions ? Demanda Hinata coupant ainsi son mari.

« Je suis vraiment intéressé de savoir comment votre histoire d'amour à commencer, car dans la série vos personnages ne communiquent jamais ensemble. Ça a été même plusieurs fois mis en évidence, comment se fait-il que vous n'avez aucune interaction pendant ces 15 ans ?

« Je répondrai à ça, intervint Naruto, alors c'est simple le directeur a bien essayer de filmer des interactions entre Hinata et Sasuke, il y a pas mal de scène d'eux mais elles ont tous été coupées lors de la diffusion de la série, simplement parce que leur alchimie à l'écran aurait complètement changer le scénario ! Même nous, nous étions choqués tellement leur personnage se coordonnaient bien ensemble ! N'est-ce pas Sakura ?

« Oui, je me rappelle d'une scène en particulier qu'ils avaient tourné ensemble, Sasuke était entrain d'appeler Hinata mais cette dernière était blessée par une attaque d'un ennemi. Là, Sasuke vient la sauver en passant devant elle ! Après l'avoir sauvée, l'échange de regard entre les deux étaient juste ultra gênant pour les personnes autour ! On aurait dit deux aimants qui s'attirent. Le directeur a supprimé cette scène parce que pour que les couples qu'on forme tous les quatre ne soient pas détruits. Plus personne aurait soutenu mon couple fictif avec Sasuke ou celui de Naruto et Hinata. Leur attirance est vraiment juste phénoménale. Ce que l'on peut voir dans les pubs qu'ils font en formant un couple !

« Je ne savais pas que mon couple te fasciner autant ! Plaisanta Sasuke un peu méchamment. »

Hinata sourit simplement à la rose. Naruto se mit à rire à cause de la réplique de son meilleur ami.

« Sasuke tu es vraiment le...

« C'est vraiment gentil Sakura, ça me touche vraiment que tu aime mon couple avec Sasuke ! Commenta Hinata en prenant les mains de son amie.

« Hinata, depuis je vous ai vu ensemble la première fois, j'ai compris que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre. »

Sasuke émit un petit rire moqueur avant que sa femme discrètement lui écrasa le pied en toute délicatesse le faisant taire.

« Vous avez vraiment une belle amitié entre vous ! Remarqua le journaliste.

« Oui sans Hinata, je pense, on se sauterait tous à la gorge ! Avoua Naruto. »

Sasuke pouffa de rire, sa femme lui lança un regard peu avenant ce qui le calma.

« Naruto voulait dire, que sans ma tendre et douce femme, nous les garçons, on se bagarrait tout le temps ! Car il faut dire à part moi et Shikamaru, ils ont tous le sang chaud, alors quand on est tous réuni entre gars, Neji nous prévenait toujours que si ça dérape, il appelle sa cousine. C'était notre calmant. La plus part des gars sont des grands fans d'Hinata !

« Attends, comment ça Neji-nii-san m'utilisait pour vous calmer ? Les gars, vous devez arrêter vos délires franchement je ne suis pas une déesse ou je ne sais quoi ! Je suis humaine aussi vous savez !

« Tu es sur d'être humaine? Parce que pour moi, tu as tout l'air d'être descendu du paradis, répliqua Naruto en se penchant au dessus de Sakura pour regarder Hinata dans les yeux. »

Hinata rougit alors que son mari fusilla son collègue du regard.

« Toi, tu arrêtes de draguer ma femme, elle est mariée, compris ? Menaça Sasuke.

« Tu sais, elle peut toujours divorcer et te quitter et ce jour là, j'en suis sur que mon charme la séduira complètement.

« Les garçons ne vous battez pas, le jour où Hinata réalisera que tous les hommes sont des c..., elle finira avec moi, intervint Sakura en faisant un clin d'œil complice à la brune qui lui sourit. »

Les garçons la dévisagèrent et Sasuke déclara :

« Je m'en vais avec ma femme, insistant bien sur les derniers mots. »

Il prit la main d'Hinata en se levant. Celle-ci se pencha vers l'oreille de son mari et lui susurra quelque mot qui le fit rougir et se rasseoir.

« Nous pouvons continuer, dit Hinata tranquillement comme si la situation était normale.

« C'est vraiment animé entre vous.

« On est toujours comme ça ! Au bout de quinze ans de vie ensemble, je pense c'est normal, dès fois, je pense à eux plus comme ma famille. J'ai passé presque toute ma vie sur le tournage de la série ! Le directeur aimait que l'on reste là ensemble quand on était petit pour qu'on s'habitue aux autres, confessa Hinata.

« Je suis du même avis que Naruto-san, n'êtes-vous pas un ange descendu du paradis ?

« Si même vous, vous y mettez aussi ! Dit Sasuke démoralisé.

« Je pense que Sakura a plus l'air d'un ange que moi, elle est tout en fitness et en plus elle a de magnifiques yeux verts.

« Hinata, tu sais que je t'aime ! Déclara la rose en prenant sa voisine dans ses bras.

« Oui, Sakura-san est vraiment très belle. Bon, nous voilà à la fin de notre interview avez-vous un dernier mot à dire? On commence par Naruto.

« J'ai passé un très bon moment, et j'annonce que prochainement je me marie avec Hinata, on aura même deux enfants.

« Alors ça c'était dans les derniers films ! Argumenta Sasuke. Alors, je dirais un dernier mot aussi, à tous ceux qui croient qu'Hinata me quittera un jour, ne vous inquiétez pas je ferais en sorte qu'elle n'aime que moi toute sa vie !

« Bon, je pense que c'est à moi, on laissera la personne la plus importante parler en dernier, dit Hinata. Alors,j'espère que le malentendu de Sakura aura été compris, car ça m'a blessée de voir tous ses commentaires haineux contre elle. N'oubliez pas d'aller écouter son album qui est vraiment super ! Merci de m'avoir invitée. »

Sakura était touchée jusqu'aux larmes de voir son amie la défendre.

« Je suis vraiment reconnaissante envers Hinata qui a su gérer la situation dans laquelle je me suis mise. C'est l'une de mes meilleures amies qui me rend fière de la connaître. Merci à tous d'avoir écouter la version de l'histoire.

« C'est aussi de notre faute que vous êtes retrouvée dans cette situation nous sommes désolés. La vérité a triomphé, merci à vous d'être venus. Et en revoir. »

L'émission se finit dès les caméras furent coupé Sasuke prit sa femme et jeta un regard mauvais à la rose :

« Si la prochaine fois, tu te retrouve dans cette situation pour l'avoir insultée et dénigrée, je ne la laisserais plus te défendre ! C'est compris ?

« Sasuke, tu arrête maintenant, c'est bon ! C'est aussi de ta faute à te montrer aussi méchant avec elle et celle de Naruto qui ne fait que parler de moi alors que Sakura est là ! Vous pouvez un peu penser à elle et à sa situation d'être toujours ignorée et comparée à moi, le réprimanda Hianta en souriant à la rose.

« Tu as vraiment un trop bon cœur ! On rentre, j'ai envie de profiter de ce que tu m'as promis, ajouta-t-il sur un ton séducteur en traînant sa femme derrière lui qui était devenue rouge. »

Le couple s'en alla en remerciant sur leur passage tous ceux qui travaillaient sur l'émission et les félicitant pour leur super boulot.

Sakura se dirigea vers les loges un peu déprimée, Hinata la seule amie d'enfance qu'elle ne pouvait pas blairer depuis qu'elles avaient grandi, venait de sauver sa carrière sans même une arrière pensée. Elle détestait ça. Elle n'aimait pas voir Sasuke avec cette femme ! Il méritait tellement mieux que ça.

Elle sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par le bras, elle allait l'insulter quand elle reconnut Naruto avec une tête à faire peur n'importe qui :

« Je vais le dire qu'une fois, tu t'en prends encore une fois à Hinata, je balance tout à la presse, tous les coups bas et tes petits secrets ! Hinata ne pourra rien faire pour te sauver ! Menaça-t-il

« Pourquoi vous êtes tous comme ça avec elle ? S'emporta Sakura en forçant Naruto à lui lâcher le bras. Cette petite princesse qui a tout eu depuis enfant ! Elle est pourrie gâtée et tout le monde est de son côté ! Personne pense à moi.

« Hinata pourrie gâtée ! Ne me fais pas rire ! Tu es vraiment juste jalouse qu'elle est gagnée plus d'attention que toi ! Franchement, tu n'as rien à lui envié pour son enfance. Tu crois que dans la série, elle a eu une vie difficile dans la réalité c'était encore pire que ça ! Tu étais tellement heureuse d'être l'héroïne que tu n'as jamais fait attention à Hinata. Okay,on était tous des gosses au début ! Mais maintenant, tu devrais vraiment arrêter ce genre de comportement. Grandis un peu Sakura, on ne va plus supporter longtemps ça ! »

Naruto se tourna pour partir cependant il fit volte face:

« Tu dis qu'il n'y a personne de ton côté, pourtant Hinata vient de te prouver qu'elle était de ton côté ! »

Et il disparut sur ces derniers mots.

Sakura rageait pourquoi on remettait tous les tords sur elle ? Qu'avait-elle fait de mal ? Hinata lui avait volé Sasuke. Tout le monde s'en fichait.

Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi tous ceux qui avaient été amis avec elle bien avant Hinata débarqua dans leur vie, lui tournait le dos.

Naruto avait parlé de son enfance, peut-être il y avait un événement horrible sur cette garce qu'elle pourrait utiliser en sa faveur.

Elle fit des recherches sur internet pour voir s'il y avait des articles sur Hinata à ses débuts. Elle ne trouva rien. L'existence d'Hinata à cette époque semblait juste effacer comme le personnage qu'elle jouait.

Puis elle pensa à appeler Ino qui devait être au courant de l'histoire, celle-ci ne se doutant rien lui raconta l'histoire :

« Hinata, son père la maltraitait tous les jours parce qu'il avait été déçu qu'elle n'obtienne qu'un rôle secondaire et sans importance. Puis, quand elle a eu dix ans, il la forçait à servir de l'alcool à ses collaborateurs qui en profitaient pour la toucher. Quand Sasuke a découvert ce qu'elle subissait chaque jour, il s'en est plaint au directeur et à sa famille. Ils ont fait pression sur le père pour qu'il renonce à tous ses droits parentaux, la famille de Sasuke l'ont adopté. Ça a été un énorme scandale sur le plateau. Je ne comprends même pas comment tu n'as pu être au courant. Ino attendit la réponse de son amie. Sakura, tu es toujours là ? En voyant que son amie ne réagissait pas.

« Oui, comment ils ont pu faire taire cette histoire ?

« Le directeur a fait promettre au staff témoin de toute l'affaire de ne rien dire, si il y avait une fuite, la personne devrait payer une somme astronomique, je crois tout le monde a signé ce contrat même ceux pas au courant. Je l'ai aussi fait, j'ai appris l'histoire que récemment quand Naruto était ivre et parler de sa Hinata qui était fantastique. J'étais vraiment admirative d'elle, car je la voyais toujours souriante, je n'avais jamais pensé qu'elle avait pu autant subir ! Bon je te laisse, j'ai vu que tu t'es réconciliée avec elle, c'est vraiment bien. Maintenant, tu es assez grande pour ne plus penser qu'Hinata t'a volé Sasuke, je suis fière de toi ! Ino raccrocha »

Sakura était vraiment heureuse, elle avait enfin une histoire qui allait détruire l'image d'Hinata. Elle envoya les informations qu'elle venait d'avoir à un tabloïd. Et elle quitta sa loge pour rejoindre sa voiture, elle aurait sauté de joie devant sa parfaite vengeance.

Le lendemain, Hinata regardait les informations quand elle entendit qu'on parlait d'elle, elle força le son :

« Nous venons d'apprendre que la célèbre Hinata Uchiha aurait été abusée par son père et d'autres hommes quand elle avait à peine 10 ans ! Nous ne savons pas pourquoi aucune plainte n'a été déposée ! Ce qui est sur d'après une source qui connaît très bien la jeune fille, on aurait caché ce scandale pour ne pas dégrader l'image de la petite fille. »

Hinata lâcha la télécommande en s'effondrant dans le canapé blême. Sasuke qui avait entendu accourut et éteignit la télévision.

« Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Demanda-t-elle comme une petite fille craintive. Est-ce parce que je n'ai pas écouté père ? »

Hinata se mit à pleurer, Sasuke était dévasté de la voir dans un tel état. Il entendit son téléphone. Il décrocha en prenant sa femme dans ses bras. Quelqu'un venait de la blesser si gravement que s'il trouvait la personne, il la détruirait de la façon la plus cruelle.

« Sasuke, est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Demanda la voix de Naruto paniquée. Elle pleure, je l'entends, j'arrive !

« Ne viens pas ! Je m'occupe d'elle, aide moi plutôt à trouver qui a fait ça.

« D'accord, je vais me renseigner. Occupe toi bien d'elle. Surtout ne la laisse pas aller sur internet. »

Naruto raccrocha, Sasuke tenait toujours Hinata dans ses bras qui pleurait encore. Cela le ramena des années en arrière quand sa famille avait adopté Hinata pour la protéger, Sasuke restait dans la chambre de la petite fille car elle pleurait tous les soirs en disant que c'était sa faute si son père était comme ça, parce qu'elle était une mauvaise fille pas aussi bien que Sakura.

Hinata s'endormit contre lui à un moment. Il vit qu'Hinata avait reçu des messages, il récupéra son portable pour tous les lire et voir ceux qu'il supprimerait. Il tomba sur l'étrange message d'Ino :

« Je suis désolée ! »

Il prévint Naruto d'aller voir Ino. Quelque minutes plus tard, celui-ci lui envoya un message pour dire qu'il savait qui était la source qu'Ino n'avait pas voulu ça.

Sasuke comprit que Sakura s'était vengée de lui et Naruto en s'attaquant à Hinata.

Naruto lui envoya un autre message pour l'informer que Sakura passait à la télévision sur une chaîne nationale. Naruto lui expliqua que celle-ci devait appeler un ami et elle avait choisi Ino !

Sasuke alluma la télévision sur la chaîne que l'avait indiqué Naruto dans le message en baissant le son pour pas réveiller sa femme parce qu'il avait compris que son meilleur ami allait faire payer la rose pour lui et Hinata :

« Allô, dit la voix reconnaissable de son meilleur ami.

« Oh, ce n'est pas Ino-san ! S'exclama le journaliste.

« Non, ce n'est pas elle ! C'est Naruto, vous savez ce fameux Naruto ! »

Le journaliste éclata de rire alors que Sakura grimaça.

« Pour vous assurer qu'on ne soit pas couper prenait le portable avec Sakura ! »

Le journaliste prit le portable des mains de la jeune femme sans se rendre compte que celle-ci voulait mettre fin à la communication. Sakura eut un rire nerveux alors que Naruto reprenait la parole :

« Je vais vous offrir un super cadeau à tous ! Hier, si vous avez regardé l'émission où moi, Sakura, Sasuke et la déesse Hinata étions, je dois vous avouer sans la déesse, moi et Sasuke on ne se serait jamais abaissé à être sur un plateau avec la garce ! »

Le journaliste écarquilla les yeux.

« Vous voulez dire que l'histoire d'hier a été arrangé pour que la réputation de Sakura-san ne soit pas ternie ?

« Oui, Hinata nous a réunis tout les trois après l'émission désastreuse qu'on avait fait tous les trois, et a dit qu'elle ne laisserait pas Sakura tomber, donc elle a inventé cette histoire de caméra cachée et autre truc débile. Tout ça, pour une sale gamine ! Il est temps de te réveiller ma pauvre, Sasuke ne t'a jamais aimé, il te hait plus qu'autre chose ! Juste à voir dans la série ou les films, il ne t'a jamais embrassé, il a exigé au directeur que s'il voulait que toi et lui soient en couple Okay, mais sans aucun baiser sinon il se barrait et emmenait Hinata avec lui.

« N'êtes-vous pas un peu trop méchant avec Sakura-san ?

« Peut-être Hinata me gronderait mais vu l'état dans lequel elle est en ce moment, elle ne me dira rien. Sakura, tu viens de perdre tout mon estime que j'avais encore en toi, à lancer ses fausses rumeurs sur Hinata pour détruire sa réputation. Oui, je vous apprends la source qui a rapporté des faits qui ne sont jamais arrivés est Sakura. Après plus quinze ans de vécu ensemble, tu nous as tous trahis pourquoi j'aimerais bien savoir ? »

Le journaliste se tourna vers la jeune femme qui était restée silencieuse depuis que Naruto était au téléphone.

Elle rit nerveusement puis parla enfin :

« Pourquoi tu pense je ferais une chose pareille ? Hinata est une de mes meilleures amies ! Puis, pourquoi tu raconte tous ces mensonges ? Tu m'en veux encore d'avoir rejeté tes avances. »

Le journaliste lui sourit croyant que la jeune femme était innocente.

Naruto éclata de rire puis commenta :

« Non, ça va depuis je sais qui tu es réellement, je remercie le ciel que tu m'aie jeté ! Sinon, je peux appeler Sasuke qui confirma mes propos ! »

Sakura devint blanche comme un fantôme.

« Non, on ne peut pas l'appeler tout façon, il doit être inquiet pour Hinata en ce moment, il n'a pas le temps pour ces bêtises.

« Je suis sur qu'il a du temps à t'accorder surtout pour te détruire ! Bon, pour finir cette conversation inutile, car je ne vais plus user ma salive pour cette femme ! Toutes les preuves seront postés sur internet dans quelques minutes, ainsi que certain dossier croustillant sur notre chère amie, donc n'oubliez pas de partager tout ça avec vos amis et famille ! Et un dernier message pour Sakura de la part de tous tes amis « Ne nous appelle plus jamais, on ne veut plus te voir même en peinture ! » Merci, de m'avoir écouter et à une prochaine fois ! Invitez moi quand vous voulez sur votre émission pour me faire pardonner mon comportement d'aujourd'hui ! Dit-il avant de raccrocher. »

Un silence plana sur le plateau, alors que certain membre du staff s'était jeté sur leur ordinateur ou portable pour voir la diffusion de ce qu'avait annoncé Naruto. Sakura ne bougeait plus sur sa chaise, elle ne souriait plus du tout, elle aurait aimé disparaître en ce moment, le journaliste lui rendit son téléphone en la regardant avec mépris cette fois-ci. Le staff découvrit la vidéo que Naruto avait posté comme promis. Donc ils décidèrent de la diffuser.

Sasuke toujours dans son canapé, regarda la dispute qu'il avait eu avec Hinata, il y a une semaine de ça pour Sakura. Alors que Sakura et Naruto étaient dans la pièce les écoutant. Hinata avait réussi à ce que les garçons acceptèrent ce qu'elle voulait faire. Naruto qui avait conclu :

« Tout façon, tout ce que dit Hinata ça fait loi pour moi ! Je lui obéirais si elle me disait de sauter d'un pont ! »

La vidéo se finit là, Sasuke sourit, il ferait la même chose si Hinata lui demandait de le faire. Sa femme dormait paisiblement contre lui. Il éteignit la télévision, Sakura ne risquait plus d'apparaître dans leur vie.

Il regarda tout ce que Naruto avait publié sur Sakura détruisant ainsi toute la carrière de cette fille qui était un véritable poison dans sa vie depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Même son frère Itachi s'était barré du village à cause du harcèlement constant de cette folle. Il eut certaine surprise en lisant des détails sur Sakura qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Naruto était vraiment un ennemi à ne pas énerver !

Il appela son avocat pour voir ce qu'il pouvait contre les rumeurs malicieuses contre sa femme. Son avocat lui expliqua toutes les méthodes qui pouvaient être mis en place. Sasuke opta pour l'option la moins pénalisante pour tout le monde ce que l'avocat ne comprit pas :

« Pourquoi celle-ci ? Ils peuvent payer gros pour des propos diffamatoires !

« Ma femme n'aimerait pas que les personnes payent pour ça, donc s'il peut avoir une résolution à l'aimable sans aucune partie ne souffre. Je prendrai cette solution.

« Alors, je vous propose que je contacte le tabloïd qui a publié l'article pour qu'il arrête toute publication à ce sujet sous peine de payer cher. Pour les commentaires malicieux, je vais faire un communiquer pour prévenir les internautes que s'ils continuent à dire des propos calomnieux sur Hinata Uchiha, nous les traînerons tous en justice. Qu'ils sont priés de supprimer tous les commentaires à ce sujet.

« Cela me va, merci de votre coopération !

« Il n'y a pas de soucis monsieur Uchiha, même si j'aurais bien voulu tous les traîner au tribunal pour madame Uchiha. Pour que la situation, ne laisse pas de rumeur qui pourrait faire du mal à l'image d'Hinata Uchiha, je vous dirais de faire un communiquer pour expliquer la situation quand madame était enfant.

« Merci, je ferais ça plus tard, il faut j'en parle avec elle, vous avez été d'une grande aide ! »

Il raccrocha. Hinata dormait toujours malgré tout le bruit qu'il avait pu faire. Il l'embrassa dans le cou puis monta jusqu'à ses lèvres, il embrassa doucement pour l'éveiller comme une princesse quand elle ouvrit ses yeux sur lui. Il fondit complètement sur elle en l'allongeant sur leur canapé.

Hinata ne put réfléchir correctement à cause de son mari. Il lui faisait perdre la tête quand il était comme ça. Elle ressentit le besoin de le toucher ce qu'elle fit.

« Oublions cette fichue journée ! Susurra-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans leur chambre et s'y enfermer. »

Ils y passèrent tout le reste de la journée ne se souciant ni du téléphone qui sonnait ou des gens venus les voir qui frappaient et sonnaient à leur porte.

Quand la nuit tomba, Sasuke sortit de la chambre laissant Hinata endormie dans le lit sous les couvertures.

Il regarda les appels qu'il avait manqué la plus part de leurs amis et de sa famille. Le dernier était celui de son grand-frère, il décida de le rappeler car ça faisait un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés.

« Allô, petit frère ça va ? Répondit Itachi.

« Oui ça peut aller et toi ?

« J'ai vu les informations sur Hinata, je me suis inquiété ! Comme je voyais qu'aucun de vous deux ne répondaient, je me dis qu'il était peut être arriver quelque chose de grave !

« Ah, non ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Sasuke rit.

« Tu peux me dire ce que tu as fait toute la journée pour te couper complètement du monde, j'ai même envoyé père et mère pour venir vous voir mais il semblait que vous n'étiez pas là. Naruto est passé un peu plus tard, il n'a pas eu de réponse non plus ! On était tous inquiets pour Hinata...

« Désolé, j'ai voulu la garder que pour moi aujourd'hui ! Tu vois ce que je veux dire ! »

Le silence lui répondit devant sa réponse où les sous-entendus étaient claires.

« Merci, de m'éviter tous les détails ! S'amusa son frère. Cela me rassure, ça veut dire qu'elle va bien.

« On n'a pas parlé de ce qui s'est passé. Je n'ai pas envie de lui rappeler ses souvenirs. Elle a assez souffert à cause de ça.

« Sasuke, je sais tu veux la protéger de tout ça, mais un jour quelqu'un apprendra la vérité sur le passé d'Hinata, et ce jour-là, ils risquent de peut-être de la faire passer pour une mauvaise personne. Tu sais comment l'être humain peut être cruel, tourner les choses à leur faveur !

« Je sais, je vais en parler avec elle, pour voir si elle est prête pour affronter ça !

« Hinata est forte, je suis sur qu'elle surmontera ça et puis tu es là petit frère ! Je te laisse t'occuper de ta petite femme, je viendrai vous rendre visite avec toute ma petite famille, donc évite de t'enfermer avec ta femme dans votre chambre ! »

Son frère coupa la communication, Sasuke éclata de rire !

Il décida d'aller surfer sur internet pour voir comment avait évolué la situation. Des insultes contre Sakura avaient envahi le réseau ainsi qu'un message de soutient pour Hinata.

Il semblait que l'histoire de Hinata avait été complètement oublié.

Il laissa ça de côté pour aller préparer le repas sachant que sa femme aurait faim à son réveille.

Hinata se leva quelques minutes après juste couverte du drap. Elle traversa le salon en se dirigeant vers la cuisine d'où provenait une délicieuse odeur.

Elle retrouva son mari au fourneau préparant des pattes à la sauce bolognaise. Elle s'introduisit silencieusement dans la cuisine en essayant que Sasuke ne remarqua pas sa présence cependant elle ne réussit pas, il l'avait déjà repéré et ses yeux s'illuminèrent en voyant la tenue de sa femme.

« Serait-ce une invitation à prolonger notre nuit ensemble madame Uchiha ? Demanda-t-il malicieux en se rapprochant comme un fauve. »

Hinata sourit, elle avait bien envie de continuer toutefois son ventre la rappela à la réalité ainsi que son mari qui éclata de rire en entendant le grognement. Il mit une dernière touche à son repas et la servit.

« On s'occupe d'abord de cet appétit puis de l'autre après ! Déclara-t-il sérieux en s'asseyant à côté de sa femme à table. »

Hinata lui sourit en murmurant un remerciant. Elle mangea de bon appétit en finissant son plat alors que Sasuke la regardait avec envie.

Il se demandait si un jour ce désir constant disparaîtrait, car il ne pouvait pas rester dans une même pièce avec sa femme sans penser à lui faire l'amour. Il finit son plat pour penser à autre chose, il fit la vaisselle alors qu'Hinata l'admirait.

« Je suis vraiment chanceuse de t'avoir, dit-elle doucement comme un murmure, Sasuke, je crois sans toi, je ne pourrais pas vivre ! »

Il se tourna vers elle en essuyant ses mains surpris par sa déclaration. Il avait soudainement peur de la suite.

« Tu sais, j'y ai pensé ! Si je dis la vérité sur mon passé, toi et ta famille seront aussi traîné dans la boue. Je ne veux vraiment pas vous faire ça. Vous êtes ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans ce monde, je comprendrais si tu ne veux ….., elle commença à pleurer alors que Sasuke la dévisageait comprenant qu'elle cherchait à le protéger lui et sa famille de la future crise. »

Il vint vers elle en la prenant dans ses bras pour calmer sa crise de larme.

« Hinata, le seul moyen que je te quitte un jour est que je sois mort ! Pense-tu que je t'ai épousé que pour profiter de ton corps ? Questionna-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère. »

Elle releva la tête vers lui alors que des larmes continuaient à couler sur ses joues, ses yeux brillaient de malice.

« Ce n'était pas ton but ? Rétorqua-t-elle en riant.

« Je dois t'avouer que c'en était un, mais tu seras d'accord avec moi, c'est juste une preuve à quel point que je ne peux penser à autre chose qu'à toi !

« Oh, mon dieu, tu m'as épousée pour abuser de moi ! Dramatisa-t-elle amusée en repoussant son époux.

« Oui, c'est l'une des raisons principales pour laquelle je t'ai épousé en plus d'autres sans importance comme celle où je t'aime comme un dingue depuis des années, avoua-t-il sans détour en essayant d'arracher le tissue qui entourait le corps nu de sa femme.

« Pervers ! Dit-elle en le fuyant en tenant bien le drap contre elle. »

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon, Sasuke essayant de l'attraper par tous les moyens alors que Hinata riait joyeuse en l'évitant.

Quand il réussit à l'attraper, il l'allongea sur leur canapé sous lui.

« Soyons clair sur certaine chose ma chère et tendre épouse, si j'abuse de toi, toi tu profites très bien de mes services ! Il démontra ses propos en s'attaquant à son cou avec des baisers plus qu'érotique. »

Hinata se sentit fondre sous ses baisers.

« Sasuke, je t'aime et je n'imagine pas un monde où on ne serait pas ensemble, murmura-t-elle dans son oreille.

« Tu pense que je peux imaginer ça ! Un monde sans toi ne vaudrait même pas d'être vécu, tu fais de moi un homme meilleur. Je t'aime et j'ai très envie d'abuser de toi, déclara-t-il en se relevant sur ses coudes et en la regardant dans les yeux. »

Sa femme lui sourit en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Sasuke se rapprocha de ses lèvres, ils allaient s'embraser quand la sonnerie de la porte se déclencha. Sasuke se releva en émettant des jurons. Il alla ouvrir alors que Hinata rattachait bien le drap sur elle.

Elle entendit la voix de sa belle mère et celle de son beau père qui réprimandaient Sasuke pour la garder enfermée. Puis la mère de Sasuke arriva à ses côtés sans prévenir en la prenant dans ses bras :

« Ma belle, nous allons affronter ça ensemble ! Dit-elle. »

Hinata la remercia alors qu'elle entendait le commentaire du père de Sasuke sur sa tenue :

« Je vois que vous n'avez pas fini avec vos occupations ! Ton frère nous a prévenu. »

Sasuke devint rouge et Hinata rougit aussi alors que la mère de Sasuke réalisait enfin sa tenue. Elle emporta Hinata dans la chambre du couple en insultant son fils pour ses manières peu chevaleresque.

Sasuke proposa à son père de manger alors que sa mère rhabillait sa femme.

Les deux femmes les rejoignirent dans la cuisine. La porte sonna encore, Sasuke alla ouvrir pour découvrir son meilleur ami qui n'attendit pas d'être invité pour entrer, Naruto alla directement à la cuisine pour voir si Hinata allait bien. Comme à son habitude, elle l'accueillit avec le sourire en lui proposant de partager ce repas familiale improvisé.

Il prit place sans plus de cérémonie.

Puis d'autre amis et familles arrivèrent annonçant que le frère de Sasuke leur avait prévenu que monsieur n'était plus occupé à garder sa femme que pour lui.

Sasuke vit rouge à un moment toutefois il oublia d'en vouloir à son frère quand sa femme paraissait si heureuse de voir tout ce monde dans leur luxueux appartement faisant comme chez eux.

Kiba, Shino avec Lee étaient dans le salon entrain de s'affronter à des jeux vidéo, les femmes étaient dans leur coins entrain de papoter, Naruto avec Shikamaru avaient décidé de s'improviser cuisiné.

Neji servait d'aide en donnant les directives. En gardant un œil sur sa cousine qui regardait toute cette animation amusée.

Ses parents tant qu'à eux avaient trouvé une place tranquille pour observer cette jeunesse pleine de passion qui avait complètement oublié pourquoi ils étaient réunis.

Sasuke rejoignit sa femme alors qu'une fête surprise s'organisait petit à petit dans leur appartement. Ils fêtaient ensemble leur réunion.

Neji parla avec lui d'autre sujet que celui pour lequel il était venu au départ. Hinata alla rejoindre les filles pour parler avec elles.

Ainsi, la soirée fut animée et bruyante mais sans crise de larme plus des crises de fou rire.

Tard dans la soirée, les invités commencèrent à partir les un après les autres après avoir bien mangé en souhaitant une bonne soirée au couple avec un mot de soutient pour Hinata qui les remercia. Les parents de Sasuke furent les derniers à partir avec le sourire aux lèvres.

« Hinata ma puce, quoi que tu fasse, on sera là pour toi, tu es notre précieuse fille, dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Merci, maman, murmura-t-elle émue aux larmes. »

Le père donna une petite tape de soutient à son fils alors qu'il quittait l'appartement avec sa femme qui pleurait de joie d'avoir entendu le mot maman de la bouche de sa belle fille.

Sasuke prit son épouse dans ses bras en refermant la porte. Hinata se releva sur la pointe des pieds puis se rapprocha de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec douceur ainsi Sasuke se retrouva sans voix quand elle s'éloigna pour rejoindre leur chambre.

Il la rejoignit après avoir rangé un peu le salon et la cuisine.

Elle était déjà allongée dans le lit, il partit à la douche rapidement. Il enfila juste un boxer après sa douche puis il se glissa sous les couvertures en prenant sa femme dans ses bras. Il sentit qu'elle était nue. Elle sentait encore l'odeur du gel douche. Elle se tourna vers lui en appuyant une main contre son torse.

« Sasuke, je voudrais faire une conférence pour parler de mon passé, cependant je sais ça ne va pas te plaire, j'aimerais prévenir Sakura, Sasuke tenta de lui couper la parole toutefois elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche. Laisse moi continuer, je sais que c'est elle qui a lancé cette rumeur, je sais très bien qu'elle me hait pour t'avoir. Sasuke, j'imagine si elle était ma place, j'aurais été jalouse aussi ! Je serais peut être devenue comme elle si tu ne m'avais pas trouvé. Je suis entourée d'amour depuis je t'ai rencontré, c'est un réel miracle, je veux qu'elle connaisse ça un jour ! »

Sasuke la fixa un moment puis il lui embrassa son front. Non, Hinata ne serait jamais devenue comme Sakura avec ou sans lui. Elle était trop gentille pour vouloir faire du mal à quelqu'un d'autre.

« Fais ce que tu veux, le temps je ne la vois plus dans notre vie ! Déclara-t-il. Cependant, Sakura n'aurait jamais eu sa place dans mon lit, je n'aime pas les laiderons. Tu es la seule que je veux abuser. »

Hinata se mit rire contre lui alors qu'il la serrait fort. Elle s'endormit en entendant le battement de son cœur. Sasuke ferma aussi les yeux quelques instant après.

Une semaine après cette journée, une conférence de presse avait été organisé avec plusieurs journaliste tous à l'affût d'une information qui allaient faire couler de l'encre surtout quand cela concernait Hinata Uchiha et son passé sombre.

Hinata avait envoyé un message à Sakura, le dernier qu'elle lui envoyait :

« Je vais avouer la vérité sur mon passé, je pense j'aurais du le faire, il y a longtemps ! Mais je n'avais ni le courage ni la force de me battre. Tu sais quand je te voyais, je voyais tout ce que je n'avais pas. Je me sentais si misérable, si imparfaite, si indigne d'être la femme de Sasuke. Qu'avais-je de plus que toi ? Je ne trouvais rien, pour moi tu as toujours été la perfection. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'un jour mon existence puisse te faire souffrir. Au point que tu te fasses rejeter. On ne peut changer le passé, cependant je souhaite que tu trouves le bonheur et que tu puisses aimer la personne que tu es sans te comparer à quelqu'un d'autre que toi-même ! Regarde moi affronter mes démons avec courage et fais la même chose, mon ancienne meilleure amie Sakura. »

Sakura alluma la télévision, c'était le premier message qu'elle recevait d'un de ses anciens collègues tous les autres l'avaient ignorée. Elle n'était plus rien pour eux.

Il avait fallu que ce soit Hinata, elle avait envie de pleurer de rage ! Là, elle souhaitait que la conférence soit l'enfer de cette fille qui avait tout.

Hinata était assise à côté de Sasuke qui lui tenait la main.

« Bonjour, à tout le monde, si aujourd'hui nous sommes réunis, c'est pour vous avouer l'histoire de mon passé et mettre au clair ce qui a pu se passer ! Je vais d'abord parler puis après vous pourrez poser vos questions. »

Les journaliste acceptèrent alors qu'au fond de la salle, on entendait des déclaration d'amour et de soutient pour Hinata.

« Quand j'étais jeune mon père m'a battue plusieurs fois pour seule et unique raison parce que je n'étais pas aussi parfaite que Sakura, que je n'étais qu'une enfant inutile qui n'apportait que des problèmes ! Que j'étais une disgrâce pour la famille. Ne trouvant rien de mieux pour m'humilier encore plus, quand j'ai eu dix ans, il me força à servir de l'alcool à ses invités et ces derniers ont essayé plusieurs fois d'abuser de moi cependant ils n'ont jamais atteint leur but. J'étais qu'une enfant qui pensait que je méritais un tel traitement. Si Sasuke et sa famille n'étaient pas intervenus, j'aurais sûrement subi pire que ça. Je sais que les rumeurs disaient que j'avais été abusé mais c'est faux. Le seul avoir..., elle s'interrompit en se tournant vers son mari et elle devint rouge. »

Les journalistes commencèrent à lui poser plein de question de comment elle avait été sauvée, de pourquoi il n'y avait eu jamais de poursuite contre son père et autre sauf sur la dernière phrase, elle répondit calmement à chacune :

« On n'a jamais poursuivi mon père surtout parce que je ne voulais pas le traîner en justice, il reste mon père celui qui m'a donné vie sans lui, je n'existerais pas. Les journalistes étaient d'accord avec ça, c'était difficile d'attaquer sa propre famille même si elle le méritait. C'est Sasuke qui m'a sauvé, un jour, il m'a suivie sans me prévenir, il a découvert ce que mon père me faisait subir, on était deux enfants à cette époque, pourtant il s'est battu pour moi.

« Donc, c'est votre premier amour ? Demanda un des journalistes.

« C'est mon premier amour, déclara Sasuke, dès j'ai posé les yeux sur elle, j'ai su que plus tard elle serait ma femme !

« Après, c'est moi qu'on appelle stalker et harceleur ! Se moqua Naruto au fond de la salle. »

L'assemblée éclata de rire, Hinata sourit à son mari qui était rouge de colère.

« Toi, le décoloré, on ne t'a pas sonné ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? S'emporta Sasuke.

« Je ne suis pas venu pour toi ! Le rassura Naruto.

« J'espère bien ! »

Les gens riaient au point de perdre leur souffle, ils étaient sûr qu'ils avaient entendu une histoire tragique avant ça pourtant l'atmosphère était détendue.

Quand le calme fut de retour, un des journaliste conclu simplement sur le passé de Hinata avec cette phrase :

« Nous sommes fiers de savoir qu'une personne comme vous existe dans le monde ! »

Ils applaudirent tous à cette conclusion alors que des larmes coulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme.

« Je ferais un dernier aveu avant de vous laisser, je vous annonce que je vais être mère ! Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire éclatant.

« NON ! Ce n'est pas possible, il aurait fallu que toi et l'autre..., s'indigna un blond.

« Oh ! Tu vas arrêter ! Puis on ne l'a pas fait qu'une fois ! Faut-il je te rappelle je suis marié avec elle ? »

L'assemblée fut choquée devant cette annonce à un peu trop intime. Hinata rougit merci à son mari pour détaler leur vie sexuelle en public.

« Attends, ta femme t'annonce qu'elle va avoir un enfant et toi tu penses à des trucs aussi frivole ! Contra Naruto moqueur. Hinata quitte le en plus d'être un stalker, harceleur et je ne sais quoi d'autre, il est un obsédé.

« Juste pour ma femme, confirma Sasuke sans aucune honte. J'étais déjà au courant que j'allais être père. »

La chamaillerie entre Sasuke et Naruto continua alors que la plus part des personnes présentes était morte de rire sur leur siège. Hinata dut entraîner son mari de force hors de la scène.

Quand ils furent seul tous les deux. Sasuke la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa jusqu'à qu'ils manquèrent d'oxygène.

« Hinata, tu es la seule que je veux. Rentrons, il te faut du repos pour notre futur enfant. On sera la famille la plus heureuse. »

Hinata lui sourit laissant son mari la guidait jusqu'à leur voiture, elle eut une pensée pour Sakura souhaitant que la rose trouvera un jour le même bonheur qu'elle.

Sakura avait éteint la télévision, elle avait pleuré tous les larmes de son cœur en entendant l'histoire de Hinata et Sasuke. Pourquoi elle n'avait pas grandi avant tout briser autour d'elle ? Si Hinata était une enfant quand elle avait subi la pire chose qu'on pouvait faire à un enfant, elle n'avait pas d'excuse. Elle était adulte et s'était conduite en gamine.

Sasuke ne lui avait jamais appartenu, et maintenant, elle voyait son passé sous un autre angle, c'était elle qui s'était bercé d'illusion en pensant que le brun l'avait un jour aimé.

Pour lui, son existence devait être comme une mouche.

Elle n'avait plus personne qui la soutenait même ses propres parents avaient été déçus par son comportement.

Elle se promit à elle-même de devenir une personne qu'elle pourrait respecter.

Elle envoya un dernier message à Hinata, elle savait que plus jamais elle verrait ses anciens amis, car elle avait pris la décision de recommencer une vie autre part et ne plus jamais revenir dans le village :

« Merci d'avoir été une amie qui m'a soutenue dans toutes les situations même si je n'en valais pas la peine ! J'ai regardé la conférence, cela m'a donné le courage de recommencer, à mon ancienne meilleure amie Hinata ! Sois toujours heureuse et fière de qui tu es ! »

Hinata lut le message alors qu'elle était dans la voiture avec Sasuke et pleura, c'était un adieu entre deux personnes qui avaient souffert à cause de la présence de l'autre sans réellement se haïr. Sasuke se gara sur le bord de la route inquiet de voir sa femme en larme.

Il lut le message de Sakura avec un sourire narquois. Il était temps qu'elle grandisse.

Il prit sa femme dans ses bras sachant qu'avec la grossesse, elle était devenue plus émotive.

« Tout le monde sera heureux, grâce à toi ! Merci . »

Elle se serra contre lui. Il l'embrassa avec douceur avant de reprendre le volant pour les emmener chez eux.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux.

Sasuke tenait sa femme par la main comme la chose la plus précieuse qu'il avait au monde et c'était le cas.

Un paparazzi non loin prit une photo du couple qui rentraient dans l'immeuble.

Le lendemain à la une du journal, il y avait la photo du couple qu'on décrivait unis depuis des années, une histoire d'un premier amour qui avait su surmonter les obstacles autour d'eux depuis le plus jeune âge comme les héros qu'ils étaient dans la célèbre série Naruto et l'annonce de leur futur enfant.

Les gens étaient de plus en plus intéressés par ce couple qui se dévoilait sans phare devant eux.

Puis sur certains journaux, on parlait du cœur brisé de Naruto !

* * *

Vous pouvez laissez un petit commentaire, si vous souhaitez un One Shot particulier sur le couple Sasuhina, dites le moi!

Merci encore d'avoir lu ce OS, en souhaitant que cela vous a plu.

PS: Je me montre un peu dur envers Sakura, c'est l'un des personnages que j'apprécie le moins dans la série!


End file.
